Something Magical
by Sheena-MFfan
Summary: "You know Minto, they say if two people kiss at the top of a Ferris wheel, they'll stay together forever." Minto took realization as to where they were on the ride. "Really, Oneesama… is that so…" Zakumint, Yuri.


**Hello TMM section of fanfiction, it's good to be back ^^ I hereby present to you a cute oneshot for the Zakuro x Minto pairing because it's just that awesome, and I'm just that awesome.**

**So here you go, I hope you enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

"I always love it when the fair comes around!"

The other four Mews watched as their red haired leader rushed through the entrance of the fair to the nearest game stand. She paid the overly friendly instructor five dollars and then carefully positioned her arm and her legs, trying to perfect her throwing position. She held a small ring in-between her fingers, the object of the game being to land the ring on one of the bottles that were placed in many rows a good distance away.

She was so ready for this challenge… but failed miserably. Not one ring out of five landed on a single bottle. This was depressing for Ichigo as she allowed her shoulders to slump in defeat.

"Aww, c'mon now, don't feel bad!" The runner of the game stand told her in a cheery voice. "You can try again for only another five dollars! I know you'll get it this time!"

"Ichigo, you know all these games are rigged, right?" Lettuce placed a comforting hand upon Ichigo's shoulder. "You're not supposed to win. They're designed that way so that they can take all your money."

"I know, I know…" The catlike girl sighed. "But they're just so addicting! The moment I see one, I just feel like I have to try it at least once."

"Yeah… apparently it's not just you who feelings that way."

"… Huh?"

Ichigo looked upwards to see Pudding throw her final ring, just to have it land on one of the far away bottles. Her first four rings landed on them, too.

"Woohoo! I got them, na no da!" Pudding stated happily, bouncing around.

Lettuce sweatdropped while Ichigo's jaw dropped to the ground.

The chestnut haired man from behind the game stand fumbled for a toy, his eyes slightly widened. "Uh… great job, Kid. Here you go." He tossed her a brown plush monkey that was nearly the size of her body.

Pudding caught it with ease and hugged it tightly against herself. "This is awesome! Thanks, na no da!"

Ichigo's and Lettuce's expressions remained the same.

Minto sighed, believing her friends to be a bunch of idiots, but she smiled nonetheless. She looked upwards past her bangs, chocolate eyes observing the peaceful, cloudless blue sky, gentle sunrays warming her face. A calm breeze caressed the white sundress she wore.

Her orbs eventually shifted from the open skies to the model that was standing next to her, her heart skipping a beat from only now noticing their arms were almost touching. Her flowing violet tresses reached her mid-back, the wind causing the long strands to gently brush against her flawless porcelain skin. A scarlet, unzipped sweater covered her arms and back, a black tank top underneath. Tight blue jeans protected her long legs and showed off all the brilliant curves she had, as well as high heel shoes that made her exceed 6 feet. Her orbs were scanning the magazine she held in her hand.

The only thing Minto didn't appreciate at the moment were the sunglasses that clouded the endless hypnotic sea that was the model's incomparable sapphire eyes. But Minto understood that wearing them was a necessity for the taller girl. After all, if people knew that the one and only Zakuro Fujiwara was walking around at the theme park, fans would explode in ecstasy and it would be utter chaos for everyone.

The raven haired girl sighed inwardly, knowing she used to be as crazy as those other fans. She used to think Zakuro was the most perfect person in the world. After meeting her, her thoughts didn't change much at first, but they gradually morphed into something much more sweet and mature.

Zakuro Fujiwara wasn't perfect, but she was a kind, composed, and understanding person despite her cold and anti-social exterior, making Minto's admiration skyrocket. And after the fangirlism started to die down… the true feelings began to set within Minto's soul.

Such as how she felt butterflies just from being near the older girl. The way her heart skipped a beat whenever an accidental touch was exchanged. How flustered and nervous she got whenever those blue eyes looked down at her. How dry her throat became and how her tongue got tied whenever they spoke.

Minto felt her cheeks tinge slightly at her thoughts, her eyes now on the ground. She was absolutely sure of her feelings, but she swore to herself that she wouldn't tell anyone. After all, what would her friends think of her? Her family?

… How would Zakuro react if she knew?

"Minto! Zakuro!"

The sound of Ichigo's cheery voice calling out their names nearly made Minto jump out of her skin. Zakuro merely glanced upwards from her magazine, even though her eyes were still concealed.

"We're gonna go have lunch at that ramen stand," Ichigo announced, referencing to Lettuce and Pudding and the food stand behind her. "You guys coming?"

Minto parted her lips to reply, but stole a quick glance at her idol first. The purple haired girl had simply chosen to continue reading her magazine. She obviously didn't care.

"We'll catch up with you later," Minto decided to say.

Ichigo almost looked puzzled, but she shrugged it off and hurried over to the ramen stand where her two fellow Mews were already sitting.

"I wanna try one of everything, na no da!" Pudding announced excitedly, all the mouthwatering smells and spices filling her nose.

"N-Now, now, Pudding… you know we don't have that much money—"

"Me too! I'm so hungry! I haven't eaten since breakfast!" Ichigo interrupted the green haired girl, a catlike grin stretching across her face.

Lettuce sighed and facepalmed in her defeat.

Minto smiled softly at the display once her friends were out of earshot. Now, to her, it seemed very quiet, almost deafeningly so, after her fellow three Mews departed, despite the bustling of the large amount of people attending the fair and the pop and rock music blaring from the stereos near the rides. Her chocolate orbs gazed around at the nearby people—excited children, loving parents, and happy couples. The raven haired girl's fingers absentmindedly played with the soft fabric of her sundress as she felt her eyes glaze over.

_They… left me alone with Oneesama… _Minto thought. _What… what should I—_

"Would you like to walk around?"

Minto's head jerked in the direction of that lovely voice, just to see Zakuro's sunglasses shifted and those beautiful eyes staring into hers, her magazine from before now forgotten in the pit of a trash can. Minto parted her lips to speak, but no words came out.

There was absolutely no denying it. The purple haired celebrity simply had the ability to leave her speechless without even trying.

"Y-Yes… sure," The raven haired girl eventually forced out of her suddenly dry throat, not wanting to miss this opportunity.

The sapphire eyed girl stared at Minto for a few moments more, causing the shorter girl to blush, but then blocked her eyes with her sunglasses and began walking, Minto following numbly.

This action continued for a couple of minutes, Zakuro walking in front of Minto in silence as they observed all the sights the amusement park had to offer, aromas of cotton candy and ice cream filling the air.

Minto enjoyed spending time with Zakuro like this, but nothing was happening. She just had to break the awkward silence somehow. Even regarding how much of an anti-social personality her Oneesama had… perhaps engaging in conversation would get them somewhere. After all, they were friends, right? Not just random strangers. They should be able to talk comfortably.

Minto picked up her pace to walk beside her idol as an equal. "So…" She started timidly. "How's the press been lately?"

The brown eyed girl bit her tongue afterwards. What a weird question to ask someone.

"… Can't really complain," The wolf Mew responded anyway, much to Minto's surprise. "There hasn't been much news going around about me lately. Surely the paparazzi have found a new person to bother for awhile."

"Ah… I see. Well, that's good, Oneesama."

Minto could've sworn she saw Zakuro freeze mid-step after she finished talking, but it was so instantaneous that she brushed it off as her imagination.

The conversation died just as quickly as it began, the awkward silence returning. Minto's shyness wrapped around her mind once again as she slowed down her pace, her eyes unconsciously running over Zakuro's marvelous legs and curves. She was so gorgeous… it was impossible not to stare.

All she wanted was to be able to talk to her normally, but she couldn't even accomplish that. There seemed to be nothing to share between them, and the way her tongue was tied prevented even small conversations from being made.

Minto absolutely hated this. How was she supposed to get closer to the girl she adored if she couldn't even talk to her?

The bird Mew sighed silently, trying to push away her thoughts, not wanting her idol to see her so upset. She looked upwards, her chocolate orbs searching for something, _anything_, to distract her.

They rested upon the Ferris wheel ride not too far ahead of them. Minto always loved the Ferris wheel. It administered an extraordinary view, and the higher it took her, the more free she felt. It always provided her with a comfort she could not describe. In a way, to her, riding the Ferris wheel was equal to the feeling of flying before she was granted her wings.

Behind her sunglasses, Zakuro silently observed the way Minto was staring almost adoringly at the beautifully constructed Ferris wheel. Her sapphire eyes shifted and focused themselves upon the tall ride.

To be honest, she'd never even been on a Ferris wheel before; she never had time to when she was little, but she wouldn't mind trying. Plus it looked like Minto really wanted to…

"You know Minto," Zakuro began as she stopped walking. Minto stopped as well, granting the purple haired girl her full attention after she was addressed. The wolf Mew wasn't blind to the mysterious sadness behind Minto's eyes. "They say if two people kiss at the top of a Ferris wheel, they'll stay together forever."

Minto's eyes widened, and she quickly realized she couldn't keep them locked within the other girl's gaze after what she had just said. A fantasy was already replaying itself in her head, a blush splashing over her cheeks that she tried so desperately to hide. "Really, Oneesama… is that so…"

The shorter girl's voice sounded distant to both of them.

However, Zakuro pressed on. "Would you like to ride it?"

Minto looked up, shock obvious on her expression. That was the last thing she expected Zakuro to say. "H-Huh? Really?"

The purple haired girl nodded.

A shy smile tugged at Minto's lips. "Yes… that'd be nice."

The raven haired girl thought she was dreaming when she saw a small smile on Zakuro's face.

The two girls maneuvered over to the short line, making sure to stay close together. Minto noted that everyone before them seemed to be a couple, the men wrapping their arms around their girl's waists or holding their hands as they patiently waited for their turn. An uncomfortable feeling arose in the pit of Minto's stomach.

Said girl glanced over her shoulder to see a blonde teenager behind her, grasping her boyfriend's hand tightly. The girl's emerald eyes glanced at her and Zakuro, then stared into Minto's eyes in assumed disgust. Minto looked away sharply and shivered, feeling more self-conscious about her hidden feelings than ever.

The simple look of that misunderstanding girl nearly broke her. Why did people have to judge and be so mean?

Practically feeling like a kicked puppy, Minto took a step closer to Zakuro, grasping onto the older girl's sleeve. Zakuro blinked at the unexpected action. She looked down at Minto, easily seeing how frightened and ashamed she looked. A glance at the girl behind her gave away the reason why.

The wolf Mew could feel a protective anger pulse from her heart, completely ready to punch the bitch out, but didn't want to cause a scene. She chose to glare at her instead, the menace of her soul noticeable even beyond the sunglasses she wore.

"What are you looking at, bitch?" The blonde cussed at her in annoyance. Minto flinched at her harsh voice.

"Your horrible nose job," Zakuro replied coldly, turning her head back around. A sharp, offended gasp escaped the blonde's mouth along with an uncontrolled fit of chuckles from her boyfriend, ending with a painful slap.

The wolf Mew looked down at Minto to see a smile on the girl's face, proving she was thankful for what just happened.

The cute boy running the Ferris wheel blushed as his eyes ran over the girls, assuming both of them to be a couple just like everyone else in line. He fumbled with trying to grab the twin pink tickets from Zakuro's fingers, having to force himself to look away in order to open the door to the current passenger car of the ride. Zakuro allowed Minto to step in first, the raven haired girl taking a seat on the right hand side of the capsule, Zakuro sitting down next to her. The boy closed the door and safely locked it.

"You okay?" Zakuro asked lightly, referencing to what happened just moments before.

"Yes," Minto nodded, genuineness in her eyes as she stared up at her goddess. "Thank you, Oneesama."

"Don't mention it," Zakuro replied, and after that, their passenger car began to move.

It was slow and gentle, just as Zakuro expected it to be. The passenger car provided a great amount of privacy, and the window in the car did show off a nice view of the area. The purple haired girl removed her sunglasses—feeling safe enough to do so—and she dipped one of its handles in the inside of her midnight shaded tank top, allowing the object to hang on her chest.

Zakuro regarded how much more comfortable Minto seemed now… no, not even; she seemed at home now. Her eyes were fixed out the window, gazing into the endless sky. The air was her element, her pleasure, her freedom—nothing and no one could take that away from her. Seeing the view from a Ferris wheel always brought the raven haired girl joy, and the warmth of having the model she loved sitting next to her made the experience even more enjoyable.

The wolf Mew noticed the ghost of a smile fade into Minto's lips. The higher and higher they rose in their passenger car, the more the Sun made Minto's eyes shine. The large star's golden rays were making the shorter girl's skin glow, up to the point where Zakuro had to look away.

Not because it was hurting her eyes… but because the sight was so breathtaking that it made her heart beat irregularly.

And despite how calm Minto seemed on the outside, her heartbeat had accelerated the moment Zakuro sat so close next to her. Each second that passed meant that they were getting closer and closer to the top of the Ferris wheel. Normally, Minto wouldn't have even given this a second thought, but concerning what Zakuro said earlier…

_("You know Minto, they say if two people kiss at the top of a Ferris wheel, they'll stay together forever.")_

Minto hesitantly turned her head to shyly gaze at Zakuro, only to notice that the purple haired woman was looking the other direction.

… _Is she blushing?_ Minto wondered in shock. _No way…_

All in one moment, the peaceful and quiet atmosphere was shattered. Screams were echoing from outside their passenger car and the Ferris wheel itself had come to a stop as if jammed.

"Oh my God!" Minto gasped aloud when feeling the Ferris wheel shake to a halt. "What's going on?"

Both her and Zakuro quickly stood up and looked outside the large window. Minto gasped and Zakuro's eyes hardened at the sight of a medium-sized Kirema Anima raccoon. Its grey and black fur was noticeably bristled with rage and its roars clawed at sensitive ears. Humans were seen scurrying away in fear, while Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding had already transformed into their Mew selves, poised in fighting positions before the monster.

Minto wasted no time in retrieving her Power Pendant. "Mew Mew Minto, Metamor—"

But her transformation was stopped when her purple haired goddess slapped her hand down, causing her words to die in her throat.

"Oneesama, what are you doing?" A slight amount of panic could be heard in her voice. "Why did you stop me from transforming?"

"We shouldn't help them."

Zakuro's reply caught Minto off guard.

"What do you mean we shouldn't help them?" Minto asked while frowning. "Would you rather us just stay here and do nothing while the innocent get hurt?"

"Minto, calm down," Zakuro told her firmly. "You can tell just by looking at that Kirema Anima how weak it is. The others will be able to finish it off just fine without us, and they wouldn't let innocent people get hurt. Besides, don't you think it might be just a bit suspicious for the two girls that seemed to catch everybody's attention _before_ getting on the Ferris wheel, to suddenly jump out the window as members of Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"Well… I guess…" Minto lowered her arm in defeat, her hand still clenched tightly around her pendant. Concern could be read all over her expression.

"Don't worry," The wolf Mew reassured. "Have faith in our friends."

Minto nodded, but didn't offer a reply. She hated feeling useless, even if it gave her alone time with Zakuro.

The model continued to look at the younger girl for a few moments before directing her sapphire gaze out the window—only for them to sharpen at the sight of Pai floating in the air. She cursed inwardly for not noticing him before. All of a sudden, she felt as if the level of threat had massively increased, and almost took back what she said so she could go and help her teammates.

But then she noticed the look in his iron eyes… the look of blankness. The look of someone who didn't care. The look of someone who wasn't doing what he was doing for enjoyment or satisfaction, and he already knew the end result wouldn't bring pleasant feelings either.

His orbs seemed to represent the only reason he agreed to disrupt the peace on Earth, and that was for the smidge of hope that he had in his heart that something would finally go right.

Zakuro's eyes softened, but only slightly, feeling some pity for the alien and relating the look in his eyes to the way hers surely looked earlier on in life… before her friends had swayed her heart.

… Before Minto had swayed her heart.

Then the purple haired girl noticed how Pai was locked in a gaze with Lettuce, sadness now reflecting off his orbs. Her blue eyes softened even further.

Zakuro's instincts caused her to react immediately once she saw Pai start flying upwards. She gripped both of Minto's shoulders and told her to, "Get down!" Not waiting for any reaction, Zakuro obeyed her reflexes and pulled Minto down with her to the ground, hiding their faces as much as she could. She knew it wouldn't be good if he saw them through the window of the passenger car, defenseless on a Ferris wheel.

Luckily, he flew right past and soon disappeared.

Minto found she couldn't do anything except lay there. She blinked as minutes passed by, seemingly like hours, yet Zakuro still pinned her to the ground by her shoulders, even though the model's eyes were still focused on the window.

At first, the raven haired girl was just focusing on being quiet, but now that the true danger was gone… she couldn't help but blush from the position she found herself in.

_Oneesama is… Zakuro is… she's pinning me down and I'm helpless beneath her…_

Minto shook her head as soundlessly as she could, fighting off the offending blood that attempted to rush to her cheeks.

After what seemed like an eternity, Zakuro's head slowly turned back around, as if gradually remembering mid-turn what she was doing. Sapphire eyes met with chocolate and in an instant, their locked gaze was unbreakable. Seeing those flawless blue orbs staring down at her in this position made Minto flush darkly in embarrassment, and she no longer had the will to fight it.

The fact that Zakuro's face was still unreadable didn't help her situation at all, either. It was as blank and expressionless as it normally was. But there was something different about the purple haired girl's eyes… something mysterious deep within… that Minto couldn't quite place, making her worried and curious at the same time.

Minto was about to ask Zakuro if she was alright, but then she noticed Zakuro start to lean down.

Immediately understanding what was going on, Minto's lips parted from uncontrolled stutters of nervousness. "O-O-Oneesama! W-What are you doing?"

"Shh… just hold still… please…"

Hearing Zakuro's silky voice in that hushed tone made any more stammers fall back down Minto's throat. She could feel the fingers of Zakuro's right hand trail over her lips, alerting the swarm of butterflies in her stomach. The taller girl's opposite hand rested under Minto's head, comfortably leaning her head upwards, causing Minto's heart to beat a mile a minute.

At this point, all logical and rational thoughts had left Minto's mind, and she could do nothing more except close her eyes in nervous anticipation for what was about to come.

Zakuro was slow, almost unsure, gazing over Minto as she held her like this. Her mind understood how much Minto wanted this… and her heart understood how right it felt to hold the younger girl in her arms.

Enjoying the satisfaction of the build-up to the fullest, Zakuro allowed her eyes to flutter closed as she gently pressed her lips upon the awaiting pair.

It was each others first time kissing one of their own gender, and for Zakuro, it was the first time she kissed someone because she wanted to. All the kisses she was forced to perform before were for her movies; they possessed no feeling, no passion.

Yet here… Minto's lips were so soft and welcoming. The experience itself was sweet and simple and it made her chest feel warm for the first time in a long while.

As for Minto, many complicated emotions were swirling around in the young girl's heart. The fact that Zakuro Fujiwara the model, the actress, her longtime idol, and the girl she loved was kissing her—that was nearly too much to take right there. The older girl was being so gentle with her… Minto could feel Zakuro's care through her kiss, even though she could never see if before with her eyes.

The experience quickly proved that Zakuro's feelings and emotions were something that Minto was meant to feel and appreciate _with_ her… something only accomplished when her eyes couldn't see.

… This experience also proved that this kiss was everything Minto had dreamt it to be.

Zakuro gradually pulled away—ending the kiss way before Minto wanted it to. The wolf Mew sat on her knees, her eyes still closed, her head pointed downwards. It took Minto a few moments to catch her breath, and regain her senses, before she sat up as well, her knees touching her idols.

Even though what just happened was nearly pure bliss for her, Minto couldn't comprehend why it had happened—but she wanted to know. She had the right to know.

"Oneesama…" Her voice was painfully soft, but she knew Zakuro heard her. She didn't open her eyes though.

Acting before thinking, she placed her hand on top of Zakuro's.

The electric tingle from the touch caused Zakuro to open her eyes, but her hesitation before lifting her head was obvious.

After her face was visible, Minto could not stop her eyes from widening. Never in her life had she ever seen Zakuro look so vulnerable. She looked nervous, she looked unsure, she looked lost… and she looked scared. It was a complete breakdown of her normal emotionless mask. She felt weak and open and she didn't know what to do.

Seeing these emotions portrayed on Zakuro's face nearly broke Minto's heart. She squeezed Zakuro's hand tightly and let out a deep breath, gathering up all her courage. If Zakuro was brave enough to reveal her emotions for the first time, Minto had to be brave as well. The purple haired girl deserved to know the truth.

"Zakuro… Oneesama… I… I-I…" Seeing that intense look in the wolf Mew's eyes halted her words, but she came so far, so she knew she had to see it through. She took a deep breath and dived out of her safety net.

"… I love you."

Minto waited impatiently for a response—anything, even a blink would've been fine to start off with, but Zakuro didn't do anything. She didn't flinch, her eyes didn't widen… nothing. She didn't seem shocked at all—or offended, for that matter.

"Minto…" Said girl's shoulders tensed upon hearing her name, relaxing only slightly when Zakuro squeezed her hand. "… I always knew."

Minto's jaw dropped slightly, her face flush as a tomato. "W-What? Y-You knew? Then why didn't you say anything, o-or do anything!"

"I… don't know. I've never felt like this before…" Minto's eyes shined up at the model in confusion. Zakuro was silent for a moment before continuing in soft murmurs. "It's strange… and unfamiliar… but it feels nice. Everyone else… they just give up on me. Their eyes just see me through the eyes of the paparazzi; they never care enough to actually get to know me. But Minto… when I look into your eyes… I can feel how you're trying so hard to see past the wall I've built around myself."

"Oneesama…"

"The fact that even though I've tried to block you out, you continued to make an effort to get to know me and appreciate me for who I am… it truly makes me happy. It gives me a warm feeling anytime you're around, Minto. And… I want this feeling to stay with me forever."

Minto's eyes widened, not knowing how to respond.

"I honestly don't care what anyone else thinks," Zakuro told her firmly, her eyes holding a gentle seriousness. "I… can't say those three words yet, but… I do want to be with you, Minto… as long as you're okay with that."

The bird Mew could feel tears in her eyes as Zakuro wrapped her arms around her waist, happiness and relief rushing through her body with each heartbeat that pounded against her ribcage. She tightly wrapped her arms around Zakuro's neck, burying her face within Zakuro's shoulder as a sob tore through her lips.

"Thank you… Oneesama."

Zakuro held her tighter.

* * *

It wasn't too long afterwards that the Ferris wheel began moving again, signaling that the Kirema Anima had been defeated and the people had calmed. Once the two girls stepped out of the ride, the other three Mews, who had transformed back to normal, came rushing at them instantly.

"Minto! Zakuro! Are you guys alright?" Ichigo asked in concern once she was next to them, the wind caressing her scarlet pigtails. "You guys were up there for a long time."

"Don't worry," The purple haired girl reassured, a mysterious twinkle in her sapphire eyes that the other girls weren't used to seeing. "The ride just got jammed. We're fine."

"Too bad you couldn't fight with us, though!" Pudding said as she thrust her leg in the air. "We kicked its butt, na no da!" Ichigo giggled at this and placed her hand on the small blonde girl's shoulder.

Lettuce's lips parted as she observed the way Minto was blankly staring at the ground, lost in her thoughts as a small, goofy smile lit up her face.

"Did something happen?" The fish Mew questioned.

"No… nothing really," The raven haired girl replied, gently squeezing the warm hand that she just realized she was still holding. She looked upwards at the beautiful face of the girl she loved, that smile making her heart melt.

"Just… something magical."

* * *

**Well that was fun lol I've been working on this for awhile actually, I just kept getting writers block… or I was just lazy… pretty much both, and never got around to finishing it until now xD**

**Either way, hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! ^^**


End file.
